Together
by njborba
Summary: A celebration takes place. Set after the season one finale.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TV series, _Legend of the Seeker_, or its characters.

Tabby, I don't know if this is what you were hoping for, but I did my best. Enjoy!

* * *

**Together**  
By N. J. Borba

* * *

Emerging from the dense forest, they reached the rendezvous' point a few days after their final confrontation with Darken Rahl. Trees parted and gave way to a hilly swath of green land that surrounded an old stone wall. A large, arched opening in the wall revealed a bustling township beyond. Sunlight filtered through small gaps between buildings as day began to fade into night. Just past the entryway, Richard stopped their forward movement. He cocked his head to one side and listened to a chorus of voices.

"What is going on here?" His face scrunched up in confusion. "It almost sounds like they're shouting… my name?" He turned and looked to Zedd and Kahlan with questioning eyes.

"You defeated Rahl, what better cause for a celebration?" Kahlan asked in return.

Zedd grinned, sharing his agreement of her sentiment. "I imagine celebrations such as this are going on all across the Midlands," he noted with a pleased tone. "Word of Rahl's death has surely spread far and wide by now. You are a hero, my boy. The people wish to sing your praises."

Richard's face was still a little puzzled as they moved toward the town center and found it to be full of activity. "This is all… for me?"

"Mostly," Zedd replied, clasping a large hand to his grandson's shoulder. He smiled down at the boy and Kahlan too. "But also, for all of us; those who fought and gave their lives to the cause and those who stayed alive and risked everything they had to help you along the way." The look on Zedd's face revealed just how proud he was of his grandson and all of those who had fought against Darken Rahl's evil rule.

Richard nodded. "For all of us," he reiterated the words, liking that reason better. He took Kahlan's hand as they moved further into the center of the excitement.

There was a large bonfire in the middle of the town square. Music was being played, flutes, fiddles and drums all singing out a joyous tune. Woman of all ages greeted Richard with plates piled high. They held every type of food he could imagine or hope for. Richard took a few items as they kept walking, being as polite as possible. But he wished to see more of the activity before filling his stomach. There were girls and young women dressed in their finest attire, colorful skirts and hair adorned with wildflowers. Equally dapper young men shuffled their feet and nervously worked up the courage to ask the girls to dance. The older men and women held no such inhibitions. They moved in time with the music, laughing and cheering.

Kahlan squeezed his hand and nodded her head to indicate something ahead of them. Richard gazed through the whirl of people to see what she was looking at. He instantly spotted the young woman. Richard's smile lit up the evening sky as Jennsen rushed into his outstretched arms. Seeing his sister again was one of the things he'd been wanting most since defeating Rahl. Her warm hug did not disappoint, and he found himself wondering if their mother's hugs had been just as comforting. He quickly dismissed the thought. It was a night for carefree celebration, not a time to mourn.

"It is so good to see you." Richard stepped back to regard her, but kept her hands clasped to his.

Jennsen grinned. It was a bittersweet smile. "It's even better to see you, alive." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Richard reached out to wipe it away as he pulled her into another hug. "This is a happy day," he whispered. "So, no more tears." When he pulled away again she nodded in agreement.

"You did it, Richard!"

Chase's voice carried across the night and Richard turned away from his sister. He glanced around until he spotted his old friend striding purposefully toward him. Richard's happy smile brightened even further as he spotted Emma and the children trailing behind Chase. It was so good to see all his friends and family again; to know that they were safe. He shook Chase's hand and they gave each other jovial pats on the back as they laughed about the victory.

Zedd held on to his granddaughter with one arm about her shoulder as he shook Chase's hand. Kahlan embraced Emma and then Laura. Richard lifted Chase's boy high above his head and tickled him. He sat the child back down and once again marveled at how lucky they all were to be together. He very nearly let a tear of his own slid down his face. But it never came as he watched Chase whisk Emma out into the dancing throng. Zedd followed with Jennsen. And Richard was caught off guard when Laura took his hand in hers and forced him to join in the fun.

Richard wasn't sure how long he'd been dancing by the time he managed to free himself from the crowd. The sun had set and the sky was an inky black. A sea of stars twinkled merrily along side a pale yellow moon. He quickly surveyed the area, realizing that he hadn't seen Kahlan dancing. Richard spotted her standing away from the crowd, leaning against a stone cottage. It wasn't difficult to see the distracted look in her eyes.

"Everyone looks so happy," she spoke as he approached and stood at her side.

He nodded. "Rahl is dead, we're heroes… why shouldn't everyone be happy?" Richard asked, still caught up in the thrill of celebration. His eyes regarded her for a moment, worry crept into his heart. "More importantly, why aren't you happy?"

"I am happy," she glanced over and caught the doubtful look on his face. "I _am_," she insisted, pulling on a smile for him.

Richard's frown dulled a little as he reached out and cupped her cheek with one of his hands. He still wasn't entirely sold by her words. "You need to stop thinking about what I told you, Kahlan. That future never happened, or… never will happen."

"That's not what I was thinking about," she shook her head.

"Oh?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "I was thinking about _our_ future." Kahlan looked him in the eye. "When I touched you with my power, I know that the magic of Orden stopped me from hurting you, but… for a moment I… I felt that you loved me and it wasn't because of my power's influence on you. I know what it feels like when I confess someone and this was a very different feeling. It was something I've never felt before."

He arched one brow and his lips quirked into a curious expression. "What do you think that means?"

Kahlan shrugged. "I'm not sure," she admitted.

Richard drew her away from the stone building and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I don't think it's any secret that I love you," he told her. His lips brushed lightly against her forehead and then worked their way to her mouth. It was the first real kiss they'd ever shared, one without inhibition, expectation or need, one that hadn't been sparked by the rush of victory. When it ended he wrapped her up in his arms. "We'll find a way, Kahlan," he whispered.

"I hope so," she replied, letting herself be held. She almost liked his hugs even more than his kisses, almost.

"Now," Richard stood back and glanced around at the festivities. "It seems everyone here is dancing, everyone but the two of us." He looked to her again and smiled his desire.

She returned the smile with one that reflected only genuine happiness. "I guess we should do something about that."

"I guess we should," Richard agreed, taking her hand and leading her out into the crowd.

They easily immersed themselves in the festivities. They ate and laughed with their friends. They caught each other's eye many times throughout the celebration and smiled more than they had in all the time they'd know one another. They danced and were happy to be alive. For the rest of the night they forgot about everything they had been through and didn't allow themselves to think of future troubles.

Whatever came next, they knew they would face it together.

* * *

**End**


End file.
